Un Dulce Sueño
by Alexis Lion 99
Summary: Desde el momento en que se conocen, Thomas y Newt parecen destinados el uno para el otro. A pesar de su felicidad, sus dos años de relación han puesto a prueba su amor y ahora el futuro lo pondrá a prueba una vez más.


**Un Dulce Sueño**

**Capitulo 1: Un Cine en Soho**

**Hola a todos¡ Está pasando, he vuelto a Fanfiction con más energías que nunca! Sigo sin creer que han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que escribí, pero ahora más que nunca estoy listo para volver por todo lo alto y hacer historias cada vez mejores que todos amarán. **

**Sobre mi fic: "Mi Corazón es Tuyo", estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de la historia y espero poder publicarlo, próximamente. Como saben esta es una historia que guarda un lugar muy espacial e importante en mi corazón y de la que nuevamente podrán seguir disfrutando.**

**Por cierto, estoy preparando la traducción de está linda historia y de "Solo… por verte feliz" a algunos idiomas; como pueden ver estoy regresando con todas mis armas de escritor. **

**Por lo pronto, les presento este nuevo fic: "Un Dulce Sueño", este es mi primer fic de Maze Runner, un proyecto que también tenía en espera desde hace años y que ahora consigo hacer realidad. Este será un fic de romance un poco inclinado hacia el drama, pero, a fin de cuentas, un romance que promete. Además, será un fic protagonizado por mi pareja favorita de Maze Runner Newtmas (Newt x Thomas). Sin más preámbulos, les presento esta maravillosa historia. **

**Disclaimer: Maze Runner no me pertenece, no me pertenecen su saga de libros, los cuales son obra y propiedad de James Dashner; tampoco me pertenecen su saga de películas las cuales son propiedad de Ellen Goldsmith – Vein y 20th Century Fox, quienes las producen y distribuyen. **

Por fin había llegado el momento que había anhelado por años, desde que descubrí mi innegable pasión por la actuación, estaba seguro de que ese sería el primero de muchos logros que tendría por delante en mi carrera. Aunque por extraño que suene esto, no era mi primer protagónico en Broadway lo que me emocionaba más de la que sería aquella hermosa noche. Sabía que entre el público de esa noche iba a estar él, la persona más maravillosa que he podido conocer en 23 años de vida, la persona que más feliz me ha hecho sentir y quien sabía, esa noche estaría en primera fila viéndome sobre el escenario que tanto amábamos.

Esa mañana desperté sin el junto a mí, aunque ya era nuestra costumbre pasar las noches en el departamento de alguno de los dos, Newt insistió en que lo mejor sería que descansara la noche antes del estreno. Como era lógico, le rogué que se quedara conmigo esa noche, quería dormir abrazado a él la noche antes de algo tan importante para mí. Pero sabía bien que una vez estuviéramos solos en mi departamento, no tardaría en invadirnos nuestra insaciable necesidad de dejarnos llevar nuevamente por la pasión y el deseo que raramente habíamos podido contener en los dos años y medio de conocernos.

Newt ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida, y si lo digo en presente, es por la sencilla y obvia razón de que el sigue muy presente en mi vida, a pesar de todo creo que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, sobre eso ya tendré tiempo para explicarme.

_2 años antes… _

Curiosamente lo conocí en una sala de cine alternativo durante un viaje a Londres. Era una función nocturna de una película nominada a los premios de la academia, lo cual significaba una cinta a la que debía ir a como diera lugar, además era una función tarde en la noche, precisamente ese es uno de mis placeres favoritos: el cine nocturno.

Allí estaba yo en esa función a las tantas de la noche y no pude evitar darme cuenta que para ser una película tan exitosa, yo era la única persona en el teatro. O al menos lo era hasta que justo antes de empezar la película, alguien más entro al teatro y se ubicó en mí misma fila de asientos, siendo separados únicamente por un banco.

Fue imposible no girar ante aquella belleza que se desplegaba ante mis ojos: era un chico alto, más de 1.75 seguramente; cabello rubio prevaleciente entre ligeros mechones de tono café; tenía puesto una camisa blanca y ajustados pantalones de jean negro; todo el envuelto en una chaqueta de cuero ocre y una bufanda verde oliva.

Al principio intenté disimular el innegable encanto que el producía en mí, pero no les voy a engañar diciéndoles que logré evitar seguir observándolo. Tampoco los engañaré diciéndoles que conseguí continuar viendo el film; ni mucho menos diré que logré evitar después de unos minutos, que se sintieron como horas, ubicarme en el banco que era la única barrera arquitectónica que nos separaba.

No sabía que ocurría en su cabeza, mucho menos en la mía, yo era un extraño quien se le acercaba de una manera casi insinuadora en un cine oscuro y completamente vacío, claro, excepto por nosotros dos.

Supongo que fue el destino el que hiciera que, tras sentarme, él accidentalmente dejara caer el bote de palomitas que se encontraba sobre su regazo, puedo jurar que fue un momento que nunca olvidaré.

No dejé pasar aquella oportunidad tan loca que me daba el destino, así que en seguida no tarde en ofrecerle de mi bote de palomitas, fue la primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos y supe que él no sería un chico cualquiera en mi vida. Su sonrisa decía "vaya que eres lindo", y con esa sonrisita aparentemente inocente continuamos los dos viendo la peli y comiendo del mismo bote, claro que yo no dejaría que la noche terminara ahí.

Sabía que me arriesgaba a que el no fuera gay, o bisexual, o peor aún, que simplemente no se interesara en mí. Aunque para estar ubicados en pleno Soho, mis temores eran aquellos que parecían irreales, sin embargo, me parece ridículo hacer estereotipos de las personas basados en el lugar de una ciudad en el que están. Dios, realmente empezaba a desesperarme.

En fin… una vez terminó la película, decidí aventarme y preguntarle su nombre, se giró hacía mí y de nuevo con esa sonrisa dijo: - Newt, me llamó Newt – su nombre sonaba tan hermoso de sus labios, a pesar de no ser tan común. Era una sensación indescriptible, solo sé que debía decirle algo y rápido, o de lo contrario se iría de mi vida tan fácil como llegó a ella.

-Me llamo Thomas, estoy pasando unos días en la ciudad con unos amigos – fue lo primero y más obvio que se vino a mi mente, debo admitir que no sabía que tan nervioso soné una vez me presenté y soy una persona muy segura de mí mismo, sobre todo a la hora de ligar con un chico lindo.

Pero Newt tenía algo que me hacía temblar como idiota y me ponía de rodillas, puede sonar algo extremo, pero creo que nunca puedes entender la experiencia hasta haberla vivido. Seguimos hablando tras salir de la sala y del cine, y a cada paso que andábamos juntos sentía como si estuviera hablando con una persona que conozco de toda la vida.

Como es de esperarse en un distrito como Soho, un viernes en la noche es el día de fiesta y bullicio por excelencia, a esa hora el ambiente ya es bastante festivo, divertido y activo en sus calles y por su puesto se prepara para ponerse mejor en las horas por venir.

Para no alargarme mucho más con la historia sobre cómo conocí a Tommy, solo diré que llegados a un punto en que la música electrónica, la oscuridad de la disco en la que convencí a Newt a entrar para bailar un poco; y por supuesto las varias botellas que habíamos ya vaciado…, se encargaron que entre Tommy y yo la distancia despareciera por completo.

Ningún rollo que hubiera tenido antes, se podía comparar con la fogosidad y pasión que me hacía sentir el mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos en un compás casi perfecto. Mis manos recorrían toda la geografía de su torso, oculta bajo su camisa de seda tan suave como sus labios.

Las horas pasaron y al final salimos del antro casi al tiempo que la noche finalizaba y el cielo empezaba a aclararse con los matices mañaneros. Tal vez en este punto se estén preguntando si Newt y yo finalmente lo hicimos; así es, si lo hicimos y no una sino tantas veces que pensé que nunca podría volver a tener una noche tan intensa y placentera como esa, aunque no entraré en mayores detalles, por ahora.

Jamás olvidaré esa noche, jamás podré olvidarla, fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que sentía que algo sencillamente maravilloso y extraordinario me había ocurrido; fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que me sentía tan especial al conocer a alguien, alguien que me hacía sentir feliz y a la vez podía hacerlo feliz a él, definitivamente no puede haber sensación más increíble que esa.

En fin, de momento tampoco quiero adentrarme demasiado sentimentalmente, solo diré que esa fue la primera de muchas noches que nos esperaban a mi príncipe británico y a mí.

Tras esa noche, mi primer temor fue el recordar que entre Newt y yo estaba el gran charco y que este nos separaría en menos de tres días para cuando mis amigos y yo volviéramos a la gran manzana. Sé que parece salido de una película romántica, pero todos estos miedos se disiparon cuando me dijo que estaba haciendo su carrera en negocios internacionales en la NYU y que solo estaba en Londres pasando las vacaciones de navidad con su familia. Me pareció tan surrealista y maravilloso a la vez, todo era demasiado perfecto para poder entenderlo, preferí no pensar y sencillamente vivir ese momento.

_Época Actual…_

Tras levantarme solo en mi cama, salí a correr un rato, desayuné tranquilamente con unos pancakes y jugo de piña, mi desayuno favorito debo añadir; aún era temprano y no quería despertar a mi príncipe sabiendo que odia levantarse temprano los viernes. Debía estar en el teatro a mediodía, así que decidí simplemente sentarme en mi cama con mi novela de Stephen King y leer tranquilamente por las próximas dos horas en la mayor tranquilidad.

Creo que lo más interesante de nuestro caso es como nuestros gustos son tan parecidos: el cine, la música, la literatura, el arte, el teatro, etc. Aunque tampoco se dejen engañar, a pesar de nuestro parecido, Newt y yo podemos llegar a ser muy distintos.

_2 años antes…_

Tras regresar a Nueva York seguimos hablando a diario, hablábamos como "amigos", al menos eso era lo que intentábamos convencernos el uno al otro y a nosotros mismos. Pero sin el estar aún aquí, empezaron las palabras cariñosas, las tiernas indirectas de lo lindo y especial que nos parecía el otro.

Cada vez era más difícil para los dos seguir ocultando lo que realmente sentíamos, era lo que podemos llamar la pre-época de "luna de miel". Cuando volvió a la ciudad por fin, los dos estábamos realmente perdidos sobre lo que debíamos hacer, llevábamos mucho tiempo en esta situación en la que ninguno de los sabíamos que éramos, que significaba esta relación la que básicamente estaba en un punto indefinible.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en nuestra relación el no saber dónde estamos ni para donde íbamos, el no poder expresar nuestros sentimientos y lo que era peor, necesitar de unas copas para poder desinhibirnos y devorarnos como lo merecíamos. A pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado, sentía que seguíamos como esos dos extraños que se conocieron en aquel cine pero que no pudieron evitar la inmensa atracción entre ellos. Era una situación que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, debíamos resolverlo.

Por supuesto que llegó el momento de la verdad, una mañana de marzo con la primavera descongelando la ciudad tras los fríos meses de invierno, llevé a Newt a Central Park a dar un paseo aprovechando el clima cálido y sabiendo que debía tomar la iniciativa en estos momentos y demostrar mi madurez como persona. No sabía quién de los dos debía tomar la iniciativa en estos casos, pero creía y aun creo que, si no existe la iniciativa propia en la relación, tampoco puedes exigir mucho de la otra persona.

Me tomó tras una hora paseando por el zoo para por fin sentarnos en un kiosco junto al lago para almorzar y allí, sincerarme con él y decirle todo lo que sentía y lo mal que me sentía por no saber hacia dónde iba nuestra relación y hacerle entender que no podía seguir viviendo así sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor tan grande que tenía aprisionado en mi corazón. Nuestro gran momento sentimental concluyó nuestra primera crisis y fue el inició de nuestra relación de forma oficial.

_Época Actual…_

El reloj marcó las once en punto de la mañana, sabía que debía detener mi lectura y empezar a arreglarme si quería estar a tiempo para empezar el ensayo final de la obra. Finalmente salgo de mi departamento, siento la emoción y la esperanza en el aire. Es un momento maravilloso en el que tengo la sensación de poder comerme al mundo de un bocado, la sensación de que todo es posible; mi vida es totalmente perfecta y feliz, por fin tengo el control de todo y nada ni nadie podría detenerme.

Mientras camino siento a mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, a pesar del tiempo juntos aún me emociona cuando esto sucede, porque siempre está la posibilidad de que, entre todos mis contactos, Newt me haya enviado un mensaje. Y siempre es algo hermoso cuando llega un mensaje de él, al menos así lo ha sido la gran mayoría de ocasiones. Abro el what's app de mi teléfono y efectivamente es un mensaje de my prince:

"Hola mi príncipe, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Soñaste conmigo? Te extrañé mucho anoche, perdóname que no me haya quedado a dormir contigo, solo no quería que gastaras mucha energía anoche. Te prometo que esta noche te lo voy a compensar, tengo una sorpresa especial para ti. Sé que esta noche estarás fantástico, has esperado este día por años, disfrútalo super estrella. Te amo Tommy".

En verdad estoy totalmente loco por él, no puedo esperar a esta noche, no solo daré mi gran salto en Broadway, sino que lo haré junto al hombre de mis sueños. Creía que nada podría superar la noche que nos conocimos, pero al parecer esta noche será aún mejor, esta noche realmente conoceré lo que significa la felicidad, tocaré el cielo en los brazos de Newtie.

**Eso es todo por hoy, mis queridos lectores, el pistolazo de salida de nuestra historia. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, en verdad me hace mucha ilusión esta historia que llevo perfeccionando por mucho tiempo. Así que déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, reclamos, etc. Con gusto los leeré y responderé a cada uno de ellos. **

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, soy Alexis Lion 99. Nos leemos a la próxima. **


End file.
